I See dead people
by Ingy
Summary: Two new chapters uploaded! Ginny's got a new friend. She doesn't seem to like Harry that much, thouhg. Why? And what's with Cho Chang? And what's with that spooky thing Trelawney said? HR please rr
1. Ginny's new friend

Harry blinked and put on his glasses. It was late in the summer holidays, and today he was going to visit Ron, and live there the rest of the holidays. He was going to start his 5th year at Hogwarts, and his aunt and uncle had finally got tired of terrorizing him. Fortunatly.  
  
At 12.30 pm, a van stood outside of the Dursley house. In the car was three four red-heads, and Hermione. "Hi!" said Ron. "Hi," replied Harry, got his trunk and said "goodbye" to the Dursleys who muttered something that sounded like "finally he's gone". Harry got in next to Hermione in the van. "Hello didiodly!" said Arthur Weasly cheerfully. "What do you think of the car? It's from the ministry." Harry grinned. "It's cool." Hermione looked like she really wanted to tell Harry something. "Harry, guess what?" she said breathlessly. "What?" said Harry. "I've been made a prefect!" "Really?" said Harry, "that's great!" Hermione was glowing with pride. She nodded. Then Mr Weasly caught the word again; "Oh, and I need to say something to you. Ginny's pen-friend, who are a new student at Hogwarts this year, she'll be a fifth year, just like you, she used to go to a school in Norway, but her parents thought it would be good if she got out of the country, and improved her english language." Harry was impressed that Arthur managed to say so much in one sentence. "She's only fourteen, did you know that?" said Ron. Harry believed it was to Hermione, since he just had found out about her. "Yeah." Harry could hear Fred's voice from the back seat. "Really?" said Hermione excitedly. "That sounds nice." George continued, "her mom insisted her to start school when she was ten, she should be in 4th year now, but she's a 5th year. It's no point with her going 4th year again, even if it is in english." Harry nodded. "What's her name?" he asked curiously. "Ingy Vieeld," said Ron. "She looks kinda weird. But I'm not sure she is, though. She's very shy. Never speaks." "I hope she gets in Gryffindor," said Hermione, "but she sounds like coming in Ravenclaw or something." Arthur nodded. "Yes, it sure sounds like that. But let's not care about this now. Harry, the Wimbourne Wasps are playing against the Holyhead Harpies on Saturday. Do you want to join us? I have connection through the ministry, as you might know." Of course Harry knew about it, last year he'd joined the Weasly family (minus Molly) and Hermione on the quidditch world cup. "Sure, sounds great!" he said happily. The joy of being with the Weaslies was very big, and he wouldn't let anyone destroy it.  
  
Finally, they were there. Bill and Charlie stood at the door, and Molly came after them. Percy was probably working with some important stuff, and he supposed Ginny and the other girl did some other stuff. "Welcome to The Burrow again, Harry!" cried Molly, and ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Hi," said Harry awkwardly, it was always a little embarassing to be hugged like that, but nice too. "Yo, what's up, Harry?" said Bill, the eldest of the Weasly brothers. "Hi, Harry. Had a nice time with the muggles?" said Charlie, the second eldest. "I'm fine," said Harry grinning. Finally he was at the Burrow.  
  
"Dinner!" cried Molly Weasly to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were at Ron's room, admiring his new dress robes (Ron admired them most). They rushed down the stairs, and out in the garden. The Weasly family had seven members; with Harry and Hermione it was nine. Then Harry thought of Ingy, and then it suddenly was ten! And The Burrow kitchen was far too small to fit in ten people. The smell was lovely, steak and potatoes in brown sauce; broccoli, peas, carrots. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd smelled so delicious food. Oh wait. Maybe when he was at Hogwarts. Or another time at The Burrow. Harry saw Ginny coming out with her friend Ingy. Well, he thought, she looks weird. The girl was a little tall to be a girl; taller than Ginny, but shorter than Ron. She had short, brown hair, which was sorted in some "tough" hair-do. She had a serious expression on her face. Her small, hazel green eyes (which was framed in by rectangular glasses) were criticly measuring Harry and Hermione. She crossed her arms. Didn't say one word. Well, then, I guess she is shy, thought Harry. Or maybe she just hated him. "You're Harry Potter," she said slowly, in a you-think-you- are-so-cool-cause-you're-famous-but-I'm-not-impressed-so-pity-for-you kind of way. "So they know about me in Norway too, then!" said Harry, trying to sound cheerful, but he had to admit that Ingy scared him a little. Ingy rolled her eyes. "Have you heard of Harry Potter lessons?" she said, and it sounded like she hated the subject very much, "Norway think you're such a great boy, and you should symbolize bravery, friendship and trust for the kids in that country." She sounded like she hated Norway too. "Is it much snow in Norway?" asked Harry, trying to make a nice conversation. "Well, it seems like everyone thinks so, doesn't it," she replied coldly (it really seemed like she hated him), "but to tell the truth, it starts to snow in November-December like every decent country. And it melts in March-April. We're not the North Pole or anything if that's what you thought." Harry didn't think Norway was the North Pole. "I didn't think Norway was the North Pole," he said. Ingy just scowled at him. Then he finally took notice of Ginny, who was eating her food silently, without saying anything. "Hi, Ginny," he said, "had a nice holiday?" Ginny blushed. She'd been in love with Harry ever since the first time she saw him on the Hogwarts train. "Yeah. Very nice. Ingy and I did a lot of things." Harry smiled, and Ginny blushed more. She was deep vermillon now. She smiled back, and continued eating. Molly had some delicious pudding (caramel pudding with vanilla sauce) waiting for them after the dinner (no need to say what it is, cause I already did..), and they ate through them too. "It's delicious as always mrs Weasly," said Ingy. As always? thought Harry. Then he remembered that Ingy after all had been there the whole summer. And that was almost two months. Harry wondered if Ingy's parents were great cooks. Of course he was stupid enough to ask. To his great luck, Ingy was polite when she answered; "Unfortunatly not. Their food is nothing compared to this." Then she went silent again. Harry thought that she didn't hated him, she just was a little shy, and sticked to that thought. He was used to people hating him (like Slytherins, Snape, Voldie.), but all he hated all of them too. Ingy was Ginny's friend, after all. And he wanted to be friends with Ginny, and then he had to be friends with her friends too. 


	2. I aint gonna study war no more

The next days Harry had great fun. They were playing quidditch, and Ingy revealed she was a quite good keeper. She was polite at him, but not very friendly. Like she didn't want to get to know him well. She seemed a little bit closed. However, she was good in other things too. She was a very good drawer. One time, Harry found a portrait of him, Hermione and Ron at a table. Ingy wasn't talking to him the rest of the day. One time, she started playing and old, dusty piano that looked like it'd been there for centuries, and the Weaslies were howling and crying next to her. It sounded awful, thought Harry, but didn't say it to the Weaslies. They were happily unknowing. "I'm gonna lay down my sword and shield!" they shrieked. They reminded Harry of some gospel-choir who maybe was expelled from the church or something. "Down by the river-side! Down by the river side!" It didn't look like Ingy enjoyed the singing either. "I'm gonna lay down, my sword and shieeeeeld!" Harry closed his eyes. "Down byyyyyy the riverside!" Hermione came in the room too, and saw (and heared) the Weaslies sing. "I aint gonna stuuuuudy waaaaar no moooooooore!" If she'd had feelings for Ron before, Harry thought they were all erased now. "I aint gonna study war no more, I aint gonna study war no more!" bellowed the Weasly family (including Ginny). Hermione went red in her face, then she started to laugh. It wasn't hearable, but her shoulders was shaking as the Weaslies sang. "I aint gonna stuuuuuuudy waaaaar nooo mooooore!" At this time, Hermione was laying on the floor, losing her breath, red in her face, shaking horribly. "T-hey ar-re n-n-ot g-g-g-g-g-goohhdh s-s-ing-hers!" she gasped. Ingy had stopped playing the piano, and was looking at them. She smiled, looked like she was gonna start laughing too. Ginny blushed. Ron's ears went pink. Harry just grinned. He'd discovered a new secret of the Weasly family.  
  
It was at the evening. The gang (I like to call them that. The "gang" consists of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ingy.) was sitting in Ginny's room, since it was the biggest. It was staying three people there, after all. "So," said Ron. "Tomorrow is the big fight. Wimbourne Wasps versus Holyhead Harpies. You know that Holyhead Harpies is only witches?" "Are they?" said Harry, amazed. A team with only witches. Interesting. Harry then suddenly thought of Ingy, well, not of Ingy, but Norewgian quidditch teams. He was going to ask, but Ron did it before him. "Are there any quidditch teams in Norway, then?" he asked, like he thought it was not possible. "Of course there is," said Ingy in the usual, slow tone, "haven't you heard of the Karasjok Crows?" Harry had, he'd read about them in'Quidditch through the ages'. "I have, I've read about them in 'Quidditch through the ages'," he said. Ingy looked surprised, and seemed to be a little interested when she asked, "the Karasjok Crows is in an English book?" she said, like she'd never, in her wildest dreams would think of something crazy and outrageous like a Norwegian team being in an English book. "Well, yeah, it said they were very good." Ingy looked proud. "Finally, we get some glory too. I've heard a lot about English teams, though. I like Pride of Portree very good. And Holyhead Harpies. But not Chudley Cannons. They suck." Harry hid a grin when he saw Ron's expression. "Well, I think the Karasjok Crows are bad. They really, STINK." Harry struggled worse than ever to hide his grin. Hermione smiled. Ingy had kind of an "evil" grin on her face. Then she said to Ron. "The Karasjok Crows? But you've never heard of them." Harry couldn't hold himself any longer when he saw Ron's pink ears.  
  
Luckily, the match didn't start until 5 pm, so the Weaslies, Hermione, Harry and Ingy had plenty of time, since the last night they went to bed around 3 in the morning. Everyone was going except from Molly and Percy. Molly, because she wasn't a huge fan of quidditch; Percy, because "I need to work, I really need to write that article about defect armchairs." They all went into the van, and then Arthur started to drive with great speed. Ron and Harry was talking about the match with Fred and George; Charlie tried nervously to look at a weird map while Arthur was driving. Bill was listening to a minidisc (that's something muggles use when they're listening to music. Arthur had got it from work), Hermione was reading (surprise) and Ingy and Ginny were talking about other things. Harry looked out of the window, the trees, moutains and rivers were flying outside. "Harry. Hey, Harry. Want a chocolate frog?" said Fred. "Yeah, sure," started Harry. Then he remembered the Weasly twins' candy. "Er, no thank you. Chocolate makes me ill when I'm driving." "Too bad," said Fred and put the chocolate frog in his mouth. "Mmmmm. Delicious." Ginny and Ron laughed, (although Fred and George laughed worse) and Harry started to laugh too. "Will you please?" said Hermione silky-softly. "I trying to read!" "You don't have to read that book, you know it by heart!" said Ron. Hermione was reading Hogwarts: a History. "Okay, then," she said, "maybe you could read it, Ingy," she said, "it's nice to know something about the school you're starting at." Ingy smiled and took the book when Hermione gave it to her. Then she was buried in the book. Ginny managed to fall asleep. Harry whispered to Ron; "What's with Ingy? She seems like she doesn't like me!" "Of course she likes you," said Ron. "But she's kinda shy, and you're like. famous. Harry, that girl was shy when she met my MOM. It's not weird she's shy when she meets you! She's having lessons about you at school, Harry. Get it in your head!" Harry hoped it was true. Fortunatly, Ingy didn't hear a word of what they were saying. Hogwarts: a history must be very exciting, thought Harry. 


	3. The game

"Yes!" said George, "the game! The cup final! Yes, yes, yes!" Ron grinned widely, Ginny was yawning, Ingy was excited but Hermione didn't seem too keen on watching quidditch the next hours. "Let's go and buy stuff!" said Ron to Harry. Hermione wanted to be with the girls instead. They walked on the grass, finding Holyhead Harpies and Wimbourne Wasps scarfs, figures, and cups, brooms, robes. "Maybe we'll see someone we know," said Ron. "Look, there's Dean! Hi, Dean!" Dean Thomas waved to Harry and Ron. "Yo ya'll!" he said. "Who're you with?" "Wimbourne Wasps!" said Ron. "I don't know," said Harry. "I'll go with Harpies," said Dean. "Lots o' women there!" He winked. "Bye, gotta catch up with Seamus!" Then they saw Cho Chang from Ravenclaw (who Harry still had a crush on. sigh.) and her friend Maeve. "Hi," said Cho and Maeve, although Harry didn't know Maeve too well (he didn't know Cho so well either.). "Hi," said Harry, hoping he didn't blush. Cho smiled, and now Harry blushed, although he didn't want to. Then another girl, Laura came and joined the little Ravenclaw gang. Harry noticed at once she was one of the girls who had giggeled when he asked Cho to talk, the time it was yule ball last year. "Bye!" said Cho. Laura and Maeve took her arms, and they disappeared. "Do you STILL like her?" said Ron is disbelief. Harry looked down on the ground. "Well, yeah, kinda." Ron laughed. "Okay," he said. "I was just wondering. Harry bought some pumpkin soda, and Ron bought "One giga popcorn, please." It was almost half as tall, and twice as broad as him. While they were walking slowly, they spotted a lots of people they knew from Hogwarts; Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie MacMillan. but when the game was about to start, he saw a familiar face. Too familiar, but still un-familiar. "Harry!" he said. And Harry realized it. "Sirius!" he said breathlessly, "what are you doing here?" Sirius walked to him and Ron. "Harry, please don't tell me you didn't get my letters?" Harry became surprised, "what letters?" he said. Sirius rolled his eyes. Then his face loosened in a large grin; "I'm released!" he said happily, "Dumbledore said to the new minister of magic, Arabella Figg, that I was innocent. She believed him, of course. After Fudge lost his job..-" "Fudge lost his job?" said Harry, he couldn't believe this, "yep, it's true!" exclaimed Sirius. "After that 'incident' with Crouch, Dumbledore gattered around many people from the ministry. Including your father," he said to Ron, "and told them about it. He had them all on his side. Noone wanted him as the minister. But then, Arabella Figg, my old Herbology professor at Hogwarts, Merlin's grade 2, was quite a good candidate after her job as an Auror, caught many deatheaters.-" "Arabella Figg?" said Harry. "The cat lady? Mrs Figg?" He couldn't believe this. The new minister of magic was Arabella Figg???? "Yes," said Sirius. "In fact, she told me she knew you," he pointed out matter-of-factly, "you used to stay with her while the Dursleys did other things. She said you were a nice kid." It was all swirling in Harry's head. Sirius released, Fudge fired, Mrs Figg the new minister of magic! Then Sirius looked serious again. "Harry," he said. "Now that I'm released, I thought maybe you'd come and live with me. After all, I am your godfather." He looked at Harry. Harry grinned widely. "Sure I want!" he said happily. "That sounds great!" he gave Ron his thumb up, and Ron grinned back and winked. Sirius looked at his watch. "Well, I certainly have to go now, Harry. I'll see you later. Sooner than you think. Bye!" "Bye!" said Harry and Ron. When they got back, Harry wondered what Sirius had meant with 'sooner than you think.' He hoped it had something to do with Defence against the dark arts or something. "Why are you so happy?" asked Hermione suspiciusly when they came back. "I'll tell you later!" said Harry cheerfully. He was happy. Happy happy happy happy. He was going to live with Sirius. Everything would be okay.  
  
Arthur had again managed to get the best seats at this game too. Now that Mrs Figg was Minister of magic, Harry believed he got better paid too. Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione. Ginny sat next to Hermione, Ingy next to her. Beside Harry sat Fred and George. And below him sat Arthur, Charlie and Bill. Ron was still clutching on his giga-popcorn. He was eating one popcorn at a time. It looked like he wanted to save it till later or something, but he had to eat something. As the Holyhead Harpies flew in on their Firebolts with their purple robes with a golden claw on the chest, Harry could see that there was only witches there. They were greeted with great applauce, and wistling from the boys. Then the Wimbourne Wasps flew in, in their black and yellow striped robes. The crowd cheered and clapped when they flew on to the field. The referree released the quaffle; the game had begun! He could hear the commentator cry in the crowd; "it looks like Amolah has the quaffle, but Griffiths from the Harpies snaps it! She flies and passes it to Mischo, who throws it to the rings aaannnnnd LOVELY saved by the keeper! That MacMongo is sure a great keeper." Harry watched the game with great interest, the rest did so too. It was an interesting game. It ended with Harpies-240, Wasps 190. The Wasps had much better chasers than the Harpies; it was 90-190 and everyone thought they would win. But then, Abigail Morgan, Gwendolyn Morgan's daughter managed to catch the snitch, and the Wasps seeker didn't even know it was there. So, the Harpies won, they became leage master this year. They received a large silver cup. Harry thought it was very shiny. Harry could see Cho and her admierers cheer. They must've supported Holyhead Harpies, thought Harry. Then something else came through his mind. Cho looked all so happy. Like her boyfriend never died in the Triwizard tournament last year. Maybe she just had recovered fast. Maybe, this year if it was a yule ball, Harry found out that he would ask Cho the day he found out about it, so she wasn't taken. So, at least, there was hope, and it looked like Cho didn't see him as a murder or something. "Great game, hah?" he said to the others. Ron nodded excitedly, "very interesting," said Fred and George, identical as they was. "I think it was good enough, but the world cup was better, though," said Bill. Charlie nodded. Ginny thought it was great that Harpies won. Hermione too. Ingy, however, didn't say anything, but Harry could swear she smiled when Abigail caught the snitch.  
  
"So," said Hermione as they walked to the van, "spit it out." Harry had been so busy with watching the game, he'd forgotten the great, wonderful, fabulous, brilliant, splendid, awesome news Sirius had told him before it started. Now it came all back to him. "Sirius is free!" he exclaimed. Hermione just stared at him. "Free?" she said in disbelief. "Yeah BABY!" said Ron. Then his ears went pink. "Arabella Figg is the new Minister of magic. Fudge was fired, and everyone voted for Mrs Figg. Since she was an old friend of Dumbledore, she believed him. She had after all been his herbology teacher at Hogwarts. She was also and Auror, and had caught many deatheaters. She has Merlin's grade 2. And now, Sirius is released, and he asked me to live with him!" Hermione looked like she was just told she was the new Minister of magic. Then she finally said something. "Oh, Harry, that's GREAT!" she exclaimed and hugged Harry. In fact, she was so happy she hugged Ron too, now when she'd got an excuse to do it. She smiled broadly, "oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you!" Then she had to hug him again. Harry thought that she must really like hugging. Because she hugged him several times that day, she hugged Fred and George too. She even hugged Arthur, Ingy, Ginny, Bill and Charlie. Although Hermione wasn't the one who was going to live with Sirius, she glowed the rest of the day, was smiling all the time. She was so happy she even forgot to be sarcastic towards Ron. 


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Since Hogwarts was starting in a week, the Weaslies, Harry, Hermione and Ingy thought it would be smart to start the shopping. They were using Floo powder, the normal "Weasly" transport. "Do you know how to do it, dear?" Mrs Weasly asked Ingy. Ingy nodded. Everyone took a pich of Floo Powder in their hand, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted "Diagon Alley!" Harry did that too, and at the moment he landed in a fireplace in Flourish and Blotts, just like the other Weaslies. After they had been to Gringotts, the shopping could start. Mr Weasly said to the kids, "okay, just so you know; I'm not allowed to tell you this, but I'll do it anyway. There's a yule ball this year too. So go ahead and buy dress robes. Okay? Ginny and Ingy, you can go with Molly. She's going in some stores." He nodded to Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George. "You can do this on your own. We'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 2 pm, okay?" "Okay, said Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had disappeared already. Harry believed they'd gone to Gambol and Japes, a joke shop. They bought some books in flourish and blotts, and some new quills and ink. "What about going in a robe shop?" suggested Hermione. "Okay," said Ron happily; Fred and George had given him 20 galleons to buy a desent dress robe. Harry was thinking of buying a new one too; his old was to small, he'd grown a lot this summer. Hermione dragged them to "Designer robes in all shapes", which sold only dress robes. Harry believed it was there Lockhart had bought some of his magnificent robes. Harry bought a green one, as last year. Molly said it really suited him, and his eyes. Ron bought a nave blue one, and Hermione didn't want to show them what she'd bought. "You'll find out at the ball," she said when Ron asked her. After that they went and bought some ice creams (lemon and strawberry with chocolate sauce), and when the clock got to 2 pm, they showed up at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Fred and George came fifteen minutes late, but Ingy, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were already there when Harry, Ron and Hermione came. They ate their lunch quickly, and then left Diagon Alley.  
  
It had gone a week, and they were all gattered at Kings Cross to leave for Hogwarts. Mrs Weasly was crying. "Be c-careful, my dears," she sobbed when they were leaving. They all kissed her on the cheek, and went on the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a koupee, and Ginny and Ingy came and joined them. "So, Ingy, do you look forward of starting at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "Yeah," Ingy in excitement, "some people think I'm weird, but I actually enjoy going to school." Hermione smiled. "Really? Me too. I really hope you come in Gryffindor." "Me too," said Ingy and looked out of the window. The lunch trolley showed up, and Harry and Hermione bought some cauldron cakes they shared with the rest of them. And, as usual, Malfoy showed up. Without Crabbe and Goyle this time. "Hello, Potter. Weasly," he said in his oily voice. Then his eyes fell on Ingy. "Oooh, Potter, have you got a new friend? Does she try to look like you? That's sweet," he said and looked at Ingy's hair and glasses. Ingy stood up quickly, holding her wand in her right hand. "What did you say, little boy?" she asked softly. "Are you trying to look like Potter? I said it was sweet. That's spelled S W E E T. In case you didn't know." Ingy's face went red. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched, paralyzed. "I'm not trying to look like Potter," she said, her voice was shaking with anger. "But are you trying to look like a troll?" She'd done an almost invisible swish with her wand, and Malfoy's skin got grey and thick, with worts coming out of it. "That's sweet. If you want to be someone, it should always be one with the same IQ as you. I think you did a great job, trollboy. Now go away, you're ugly." Malfoy walked out of the koupee, stunned. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny still watched her, paralyzed. "Cute guy," said Ingy. "What's his name?" Harry suddenly came back to reality. "That's Draco Malfoy," he said. "He's from Slytherin. He hates me." Ingy raised her eyebrows. "Better watch out for him, then. Although he didn't look very scary.  
  
The train stopped, and they got out. It was sun, and it warmed them all. "Hi Harry!" cried Hagrid, one of Harry's best friends. He was Care For Magical Creatures professor. "Hi Hagrid!" yelled Harry back. He could hear Hagrid's voice: "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" Hermione smiled. They caught Neville, and took a vagon with him. And then, they were at Hogwarts. The castle was magnificent as always; the sun was shining on it, and it looked like a dream. "Home, sweet home," said Harry happily. Hermione smiled at him. Professor McGonagall was shouting out the name "Vieeld;" "Vieeld, Ingy! Vieeld Athon! Vieeld Hawk! If you're here, come to me at once!" "That's me!" said Ingy. "I'll see you later!" she said to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Who's Athon and Hawk?" asked Harry. "Her brothers!" said Ginny. "Didn't you know they were starting here as well?" Harry shook his head. "How old are they?" he said. "Athon's a seventh year and Hawk's a second year." "Okay," said Harry, and then they went to the Great Hall. He could see the first years wait impatiently and nervous in the long line. The sorting hat wasn't there. Then, Ingy walked silently to the Gryffindor table, she was smiling. "I came in Gryffindor!" she wispered. "That's great!" said Hermione and smiled. A boy that had to be Athon sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry could see Cho smile at him. And a little blonde guy went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Then, finally, Professor McGonagall brought the hat in, and placed it on the stool. The hat started sining:  
  
I look so old and filthy, So boring, matt and grey, But the truth is clear, If I wasn't here, You would not be sorted today The witches and wizards who created this school Are all dead and gone, So they must let me sort you out, Because it must be done There was Helga Hufflepuff, Hard working, trust and loyal There was Salazar Slytherin, Cunning, Clever and spoiled There was Rowena Ravenclaw, Intelligent, wise and smart And at last there was Godric Gryffindor, Brave and heroic at heart These four wizards and witches Are the founder of our houses Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, But where to fit? Just grit your teeth Just put me on, And I'll get it done!  
  
The students and teachers were clapping and cheering when the hat finished. Then McGonagall started to call their names. "A new song this year too," said Harry as Adery Ian (Gryffindor!) was sorted. Harry clapped and cheered along with the other Gryffindors. Ian smiled nervously and dumped down in an empty chair. "Bolery Gillian!" shouted McGonagall. A short girl with brown hair and big front teeth (just like Hermione.) sat down on the stool. "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat. The Hufflepuffs cheered. "Crimson, Adeline!" came in Gryffindor as well, but "Cyclon Henry!" got in Slytherin. Malfoy had got the troll face off, and he cheered when Henry sat down. The sorting hat went on untill "Xelphia Melissa!" who got in Ravenclaw. Then the Headmaster, Dumbledore, got up. "Welcome, welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome to first years, exchange students (he looked at the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table) and old students. I'm so pleased to inform you that the Quidditch cup is taking place this year, and so is also the yule ball. It's allowed from fourth years and up, but you're allowed to ask a younger student if you'd like. The forbidden forest is unfortunatly forbidden this year too. Well, then I have no more to say. Oh, well then, two words; Bon Apetite." Harry thought maybe Dumbledore had talked too much with Madame Maxime, since he was talking French, suddenly. But then he stopped thinking, cause the plated and bowls were suddenly full with food; roastbif, steak, baked potatoes, boiled potatoes, fried potatoes. So many sauces! And there was dressing, salads.and a large mug with pumpkin juice. And mint drops, of course. Harry started to eat all this delicious food. He was very hungry "after the long, lomg journey." He could see Cho in a deep conversation with Athon, Ingy's brother, but thought he wouldn't be angry yet. It was a far too great day to be angry on. He could wait with that till double divination, or double potions with the Slytherins. Then the puddings came. Ice cream, cakes, chocolate pudding, and everything Harry loved. He could see Malfoy scowl at Ingy from the Slytherin table. She was talking with Ginny and Hermione and didn't seem to take notice of it. When they were done, Dumbledore got up and patted his stomach. "Ah," he said, "nothing is better than a good meal. Well, time for bed. Chop chop!" All the students got up, and tried to get out in the entrance hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron went slowly up the stairs, full and happy. Hermione, who was a prefect, was showing the first years up to the common room. "Now," she said to them, like a big sister, "the password is 'Larry fights.' Okay? And if you're wondering of anything, just ask me." Then she smiled her 'prefect smile' at them, with all her new, regular sized teeth. "Larry fights!" she said cheerfully to the fat lady. "That's correct deary!" said the fat lady. They all went through the whole. "Make yourself at home!" said Hermione to the first years. Then she smiled her prefect smile again. Harry thought that he liked Hermione- prefect much better than Percy-prefect. Hermione was smiling all the time. "Isn't it great to be back at Hogwarts?" she said and smiled. "Yeah," said Harry. And he meant every word.  
  
At breakfast next morning, they all got their time tables. "Cool!" said Ron, "I wonder who the new teacher is." The new DADA teacher wasn't at the feast. Snape weren't either. They were having Defence against the dark arts as the first lesson. Then they were having Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Then, to Harry's and Ron's horror, double Divination. And then, late at night, Astronomy. As they walked to the classroom, Ingy came after them. "Little late," she said. "I couldn't find it." Harry smiled, and Hermione kept looking at her shiny prefect badge. Then Ron looked in the classroom. "Oh my God!" he said. 


	5. I See dead people

"What?" said Harry. "What is it?" "Look yourself!" Ron's ears went pink. He swallowed many times and blinked. Harry looked impatiently in the classroom, and was as surprised as Ron was. Cause the new DADA professor was. "Fleur Delacour?" said Hermione in a flat tone. "Hii!" said Fleur and walked to them. She was looking just as stunning as last year. "Uh." managed Ron to say. "Hi," said Hermione. "Why are you here?" Fleur smiled a magnificent smile. "I m'improoving my engleezh. When ze Defenze 'gainzt ze dark artz vaz available I zerched for ze job at onze. Dumblydorre said I coould have eet. I learned a lot from lazt year at the tri-wizard toor'nament." Ron swallowed one more time and blushed. "That's nice," he said in an odd voice. Fleur smiled at him again. "Why don't you go and zeet down?" she said. They sat down at the front, and other Gryffindor's came in, and they were all surprised. When everyone had come in, Fleur started. "I zink," she said, "I zink we will have some dueleeng. I pick up.you." She pointed at Ingy. "Come here, Vieeld. Now, zhee iz tryeeng to duel wiz mee. Ok?" Ingy nodded. "Wee weell start now." Ingy got her wand up super fast, and said in her usual, cold, voice before Fleur could do anything; "Expelliarmus!" Fleur's wand shot out of her hand, and in Ingy's hand. Fleur was thrown into the wall. She din't look hurt; she looked very pleased. "Très bien, Mademoiselle! Ten points to Gryfeendor!" Ingy smiled and looked at the floor. "May I have my wand back, pleese?" she asked and smiled. Ingy reached Fleur her wand. "Anyone elze like zo try?" she said.  
  
When they were walking to Herbology, they were talking excited about the last lesson. Both Harry and Ron had also tried to defeat Fleur. Harry had managed it, but Ron hadn't. Although Harry got some jelly legs, but he managed to take her. He had also been to the Tri-Wizard tournament. Ingy, Ron, Harry and Hermione thought that dueling was great. "Hi!" said Ernie MacMillan to them when they got there. Hermione waved, and they walked to him. His friend, Hanna Abott was also there. "How's it going?" said Ron. "Not bad, not bad," said Ernie. "This year we're taking OWLs, I'll tell you that is something I don't look forward to!" Hermione looked down on the ground. "Me neither," said Ron. "That must be horrible." Ernie's eye caught Hermione's prefect badge. "Congrats, Hermione! A prefect, eh?" Hermione blushed and smiled proudly, "yep, a prefect." She looked on the ground again. Ernie looked at Ingy. "Who are you?" he said. "Are you some of the exchange students? I belive we have your brother in Hufflepuff. Hawk, is that his name?" Ingy nodded, and looked away. Just like the first time she met me, thought Harry. Ingy wasn't very friendly as usual. Ernie walked away. Harry and Ron took a table together, and Ingy joined Hermione. Then professor Sprout came in, holding some large cages with some men-eating plants in it. "Hello class," she said. "This is Man Eating Mountain-Bluebell. They are very dangerous. Everyone, put on your dragon-hide gloves. You'll be working in pairs. Does anyone know why this plant is in the 'Man Eating' category?" Hermione's and Ingy's hand shot up. "Yes?" said professor Sprout to Hermione. "Man Eating Moutain-Bluebell or Mountain-Monster are very dangerous. It's sharp teeth and big mouth makes it able of eating people." "Correct," said Professor Sprout. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Do you know what happens to a man after he's been eating by this plant?" Ingy's and Hermione's hands shot up again. "Vieeld," said Professor Sprout. "After the Man Eating Mountain-Bluebell has eaten a man, the man turns into a bright green acid which is in the flowers 'body'. This acid is used in potions, and it's healing." "Good. Ten points to Gryffindor," said professor Sprout. "I've been feeding these Mountain-Monsters with rats and pigs. They're very fat now. I want you to cut them, and take the acid in bottles. Now, I'll get you one plant per pair. Okay?" The class muttered "okay," and Harry sighed. "Why is everything in Herbology so dangerous?" he said. "Don't ask me," replied Ron. Ingy and Hermione had already started working. They didn't seem to have any problems with 'killing' the plant. The acid poured down in the bottles. "Excellent!" said professor Sprout to them and ignored Harry's and Ron's major problems with their plant. Finally they managed to put a knife in it, but the acid didn't hit the bottle, but the table, and burnt a big hole in it.  
  
"That was haard!" moaned Ron at lunch, after that acid plant. Hermione rolled her eyes to Ingy, and Ingy smiled. "Double Divination next!" said Harry sadly. "Too bad for you, then," said Hermione. "I'm having Arithmancy first, and then ancient runes. Ingy as well." "Are you taking ancient runes?" asked Ron in disapproval. "Yep," said Ingy. "What's wrong with that?" Then she took up a book written with runes and showed it to Hermione. "This book is written on the rune alphabeth Futhark," she said. "I hope these lessons also are with Futhark." "They are," said Hermione. "Can I see the book?" Ingy handed the book to her. "Cool." she said. "Can I borrow it?" Ingy nodded. "It's very good to have if you're taking OWLs in this subject. I am. In all the subject. Help." Hermione smiled. "I have to get good grades, since I'm a prefect." Harry heard pride I her voice when she said the word 'Prefect'. "Well, then," said Ron, "we'll have to get to the Divination class now. See you later!" Hermione and Ingy waved, and continued talking about Ingy's Futhark book.  
  
Trelawney was already there when Harry and Ron got up. Lavender and Parvati was also there, their eyes shining in admiration. "My dears," she said, "I think, we will have some repetation. Take your crystall balls, please." They took up their crystall balls. "Now," said the professor floating, "you know what to do. Just gaze in the ball, and you'll See things beyond your eye! There's nothing the inner eye can't see." She was starting to babble again. Harry started to gaze in the crystal ball. To his horror, Professor Trelawney came and 'helped' him. "Oh," she said, and her eyes went even bigger when she saw in the ball, "beware of a person you know. I See dead people," she said. "Death is going to be over Hogwarts this year. Watch out, my dear." Harry didn't believe this, so he continued to gaze in the ball, with no luck. 


	6. The first quidditch match

This chapter is dedicated to Dawnie, and my little brother, Hawkee. And all the Ginny fans out there. I know you exist. Read and enjoy! ~Ingy  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up one morning of Angelina Johnson shaking him. "Angelina," he said, "what are you doing in the boys dorms?" Angelina's eyes were shining. "Quidditch!" she exclaimed. "You didn't know I was the new captain?" Harry's heart sunk. "No." "Well, I am! So get on your robes and bring your Firebolt. We'll win, Harry. Don't disappoint me." Then she rushed down the stairs. Harry yawned, and put on his scarlet Gryffindor robes. He walked down to the quidditch field. There was Fred, George, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina and, "Ginny?" Ginny smiled nervously. "I'm the new keeper, Harry." Harry looked at her. "That's great!" he said. Ginny blushed. "Well," said Angelina, "it's not long till our first quidditch match. You know Dawn, that 6th year prefect?" said Angelina. Harry knew who she was talking about. She had a crush on him. Nobody knew though, except the whole school. "Yeah, I know who she is," said Harry. Angelina bit her lip. "Well, she's very good. Watch out for her. She's also captain." Harry's heart sunk even lower. Now it was far down in his stomach, floating from side to side. "Okay," said Harry, trying to sound cool. "Fine. Let's start practicing." They'd practiced for several hours when Hermione, Ron and Ingy came to watch. Ingy gave Ginny her thumbs of. Ginny blushed. Harry had caught the snitch six times when Angelina called, "Okay team, that's all for today. You did great!"  
  
Harry walked slowly into the shower. "Angelina is a GREAT captain," said Fred. "I think I'll ask her on the yule ball this year too. Do you have anyone in mind, Harry?" "I was thinking about Cho Chang," he said and blushed. Fred nodded. "I think Ginny wants to ask you, though. I think she loves you or something." Harry blushed worse. "Does she really," he said. George shrugged. "I think so. But ask anyone you'd like." He laughed. "Like you would ever fancy Ginny."  
  
  
  
Friday, Harry found out was the shortest and easiest day. It was double potions first, then Care for magical creatures and then charms. The fifth year was really tough, thought Harry. Today it was double potions. Harry wondered what Snape was up to, but he didn't mind. Another new teacher wouldn't be bad, and Fleur was actually good as a teacher. It had finally come to the Friday the first week at Hogwarts, and it was double potions first. That meant three hours in the filthy dungeon with the Slytherins. He walked in, but Snape wasn't there. "Sirius!" exclaimed Harry. "Yes," said Sirius. "This is what I meant with 'sooner than you think'. Snape's doing some missions for Dumbledore. This year, I'll be your potions teacher. Harry couldn't help it, but he grinned widely. He and Ron got quite a good laugh when he saw the expressions on the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. This time, Sirius didn't award points to Goyle because he 'tried to do it right, but unfortunatly didn't manage it'. He took points from Slytherin because he took acid on Neville's cauldron, and Sirius said to Goyle that he should give Neville his cauldron immediately. Finally could Hermione show that she was good in potions too. Harry was happy they got Sirius now, when they were taking all the OWLs. Fred and George were happy too, cause they were taking NEWTs, and didn't exactly look forward to do that with Snape. Harry found out that this year should turn out as the best year; he was going to get good OWLs, he was going to ask Cho to the yule ball, he would make Ingy like him, and he was going to make a conversation with Ginny without her blushing. And he would not care about Malfoy, since Snape wasn't there. And Ron and Hermione would remain friends the whole year without hate each others or something.  
  
Harry had been going in his fifth year for maybe a month when the first quidditch match was taking place. They were playing against Hufflepuff, who had a strong team this year, with the good seeker and prefect, Dawn. The girl who had a crush on Harry. Harry had been practicing six times a week, several hours every day; in the weekends they practiced almost till they collapsed, but Harry caught the snitch more often, Ginny saved more goals, and Fred and George were taking push-ups all the time for training their arms. They also practiced on hitting the bludger, Angelina was training them harder and harder, as she, Alicia and Katie were throwing at Ginny, who saved almost all of them. They were practicing feints. Angelina demanded Harry to practice on the Wronski feint. He hadn't quite a few nose- bleedings and crashing-with-the-ground experiences when it was all stuck in his body. Angelina made him do other things as well: sit-ups. "Why?" asked Harry. "In case a bludger hits you in the stomach," was Angelina's answer. Chin-ups and push-ups. "Because you need to have strong arms in case.well, something." That was the reason for the arms. Balance. He had to stand on the quaffle for five minutes untill Angelina was satisfied. "You never know when you need to stand on your broom, Harry." She was going to make an excellent coach one day. She even made Harry take flic-flacs in the air. It was very useful, she said. And Harry had to believe her. Fred and George made all crazy jokes with Lee Jordan and sold them. Everyone bought. They also started a Gryffindor fan-club. It costed five sickles to join. Whole Gryffindor joined, and soon they had collected enough money. Fred and George was generous and donated some of Harry's Tri-Wizard money too, and they bought Fire-Bolts to the whole team. Gryffindor knew this, and of course they wanted to win. They thought it was great to have good brooms at the quidditch matches. They were working harder than ever. This quidditch season was going to be great.  
  
Harry woke up the morning the match was going to be, and felt like he was glowing with energy. They were playing against Hufflepuff, and they were going to win. He hopped out of the bed, light and ready. He got dressed, and ran down to the Great hall for breakfast. Ginny was the only one who was up. She smiled at him. "Hi," said Harry. "Hi." Ginny smiled. "Nervous?" asked Harry. "Not at all." "Sure?" "Yes, I am sure." "You know Hufflepuff has a very good team this year." "I know that too, and this year doesn't make sence to me since I wasn't on the team last year." "I know that. I justs said it because I'm nervous myself." "Are YOU nervous?" "Extremely." "Well, you'll have my support." "I hope so. Let's hope we win." "Yeah. We'll hope for the best." Harry smiled and thought for himself, now there's one thing I can cross of my fifth year list. He smiled at Ginny too, who smiled back without blushing. Then Dawn came in for breakfast. She almost ran to the Gryffindor table to say "hi" or "break a leg" or something to Harry and Ginny. Maybe Harry most. "Hi, Harry," she said excitedly, "hi Jenny. You know we're playing together right? Well of course you do. I just came here to say - break a leg - I mean Good luck, break a leg doesn't sound really nice, does it?" She smiled. "Well, bye, Harry. Bye, Gillian. Must the best team win." She ran to the Hufflepuff table. "She called me Jenny," said Ginny. "And after that she called you Gillian," said Harry and laughed. Ginny smiled a little too. "At least she wished us good luck," said Harry. "Yeah," agreed Ginny. "Break a leg."  
  
"Harry! Ginny! There you are. I thought you had escaped or something," said Angelina irritated. "Oh, we wouldn't do that," said Ginny. "We're too excited. And happy. Dawn called me Jenny, and after that Gillian. But at least she wanted us to break a leg." "And after that she wished us good luck. And she said we were going to win." "Did she, now?" asked Angelina. "That was nice of her." Ginny grinned. "Actually she said "must the best team win". But we're winning anyway. So she kinda said that." Angelina liked this. She grinned widely, gave them a high-five and said, "that's the spirit!"  
  
  
  
When they entered the quidditch field they were met with great applause. The crowd cheered and whisteled as maniacs. Except for Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs applauded politely. Harry could see Hermione and Ron in the crowd, cheering maybe the most of them all. They were all wearing scarlet scarfs. Even Ingy wore a scarf. Harry knew her little brother, Hawk was a chaser for Hufflepuff. Maybe she didn't know who to stick with. But Harry could see she gave Hawk victory sign. Hawk replied with a victory sign, and looped in the air. To Harry's delight, he could see Cho was wearing a red scarf. Dean Thomas had made "Go Gryffindor" banners with Ingy, although she didn't seem too keen on it. But it was clear Gryffindor had more supporters. Slytherin wasn't actually supporting anyone. Madame Hooch flew on the field as the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors found their positions. Dawn winked at Harry. "Captains shake hands!" she called. Dawn and Angelina shook hands. "I release the quaffle!" yelled Madame Hooch. And the balls were released. The game had begun. At once, a bludger flew directly towards Harry. He managed to duck away. He could hear Lee's voice. "Vieeld has the quaffle, passes it to Bones, but Johnson snaps it and YES!! Gryffindor scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor! Yay! Ouch, Professor, that was not nesessary!" Harry was looking for the snitch, but couldn't see it. It didn't look like Dawn could see it either. The Gryffindors were great with their new Firebolts, and soon they were leading "And it's 60-10 to Gryffindor! Scored by Katie Bell, an excellent chaser!" Fred and George were both beating bludgers away from Harry, but an enormous Hufflepuff beater beat the bludger directly towards Ginny. She didn't see it, however, she was busy with saving a ball from Hawk. Fred didn't reach her in time, and the bludger hit her in the face. The crowd gasped. Hermione stood up and looked at Ginny in horror. Harry's heart sunk again. It was like time stopped. Most, he wanted to fly down to her, but he had to continue the game. Madame Pomfrey rushed to her with McGonagall, and Harry believed they got her to the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry, continue the game!" shouted Angelina, and Harry pulled himself together. Ginny was going to make this. And he had to get the snitch too. Gryffindor was leading 90-20 when he saw it. It was shining in the sun. Harry flew all the managed. But Dawn was before him! He was going to reach it! Dawn was about to grab the snitch when Harry slowly stood up on his broom. She gasped. Long enough to lose consentration. Harry dived as high as he could, managed to catch the snitch, and one of his arms caught the broom too. He was safe, with the little golden ball in his hand.  
  
The crowd was cheering like maniacs! "Go Harry! Go Harry!" they called. He blinked some times. Then he got hit by Angelina Johnson. "I told you Harry!" she shouted happily, "you had use for my practices." Then she started to cry. She sobbed. "Without one player.Harry, do you think she'll be okay?" Harry nodded, and they were hit by Katie and Alicia, who were happy, and hugged them. But they went serious too. "Poor Ginny," whispered Katie. "She'll make it," said George. "She has almost.died - before." He swallowed. And then the Gryffindor team sunk down on the ground.  
  
Hermione ran to them and hugged Harry. Ron followed. Ingy too. She didn't say anything, she just stared at Harry. It was like she was thinking; why didn't you follow Ginny. Do you like your house better than your friend, you egoistic bastard. Harry avoided her eyes, and hugged Hermione back. Then she hugged Ron. "She will be okay," she said. "You know Ginny. Then Dawn went to them. "Harry!" she cried, "I'm so sorry. I will have a talk with that beater who sent that bludger on Janet." She sobbed. "I'm sorry." Then she hugged Harry too. Why don't you hug Ron, thought Harry. It's his sister. "You don't have to," said Harry calmly. "He didn't know that would happen." "Oh, Harry!" exclaimed Dawn and hugged him again. "You're too nice. Say hi to Janey from me." Then she left.  
  
  
  
Harry went to the hospital wing that night to see if Ginny was okay. Luckily, she was awake. "Hi, Janet," said Harry. Ginny laughed. "How did it go?" she asked. "We won," said Harry. "Great," said Ginny. "What happened to you actually?" asked Harry. "A broken nose and some teeth fell out of me. Nothing serious." Harry smiled, and Ginny yawned. "I'm so sleepy," she said and blinked. Harry got up. "You don't have to go," said Ginny. "You can be here - if you want to, of course." Harry stayed. "I'm glad it wasn't anything serious," he said. "I'm glad we won," said Ginny and closed her eyes. Harry took her hand and squeezed it. Ginny fell asleep at once. 


	7. Oh, what an ugly smile

Just so you know:  
  
I watched the sixth sence a week ago.  
  
If you haven't noticed that Ingy is me yet, you're  
  
quite dumb. No offence.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my poor brother, who never gets any girls. Lucky me he isn't reading this!  
  
  
  
As the yule ball was soon starting, Harry noticed the girls started to get nervous and laugh when the boys were walking beside them. I must ask Cho, he thought nervously. Ginny had recovered well, but Harry didn't think about asking her. But he never saw Cho anywhere. He was constantly looking for her. But suddenly came a Hogsmeade weekend up, and Hermione wondered if they could go. "Why don't we go with Ingy and Ginny," she said. Not Ingy! She didn't even like him! Harry wanted to say "no", but that was maybe rude, so he didn't say anything. "Let's go then," said Hermione. And they all walked out of Hogwarts, to Hogsmeade. In Hogsmeade was there cristmas rush. Witches and wizards needed to do their shopping. Harry thought he might get it done too. He wondered if he'd get Ingy anything. She'd been quite nice to him the last weeks, although she'd been very mad at him since the quidditch match. He was planning on buying presents to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius. He felt like he and Ginny had grown closer this year. After they'd been shopping, they went to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. As they were drinking butterbeer, Harry could see Cho sit at a table with Athon, Ingy's big brother. He sat next to her. He had his arm around her. Then he kissed her on the cheek. It would make a perfect, ****cute**** love kliché poem, thought Harry. In his mind.  
  
He kissed her  
  
Once  
  
Twice  
  
A smile  
  
Cho smiled  
  
He smiled back  
  
What an ugly smile, thought Harry.  
  
Harry boiled inside, pretending he didn't notice. Then he pulled himself together, was a gentleman, and asked Ginny; "Ginny, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ginny blushed deeply, and looked in the table. "Ok," she said.  
  
It was December 24th, and next day was the yule ball. Everything was hectic. Fortunatly, most 1st and 2nd years had gone home, and some 3rd years too. Almost everyone from 4th year and up were staying. The Great Hall was magnifiecent; large trees with real candles, golden balls and much more. Fleur helped with the decorations. "Now, theez, I zink, could be maybe here. to ze left.left.zere!" She was helping Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher with decorating. Harry thought that Fleur would be beautiful, stunning and pretty at the yule ball. Sirius walked sometimes with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and helped them with the homework. It was amazing how potions turned out to be one of Harry's favourite subjects. Sirius also spent a lot of time with Fleur Delacour, helping her with the decorations. And Fleur smiled and thanked him. Harry had noticed that Sirius didn't look so old anymore, he looked younger, like a normal man in his late thirties. Cho and Athon spent a lot of time walking in the corridors holding hands. Athon wasn't much taller than Ingy, noticed Harry. Some days ago, Ingy had caught him, grabbed his robes and said; "You're only going with Ginny because Cho is already taken! By my brother! She's your second choice isn't she! Can you imagine how hurt she would be if she found out she was your plan B!?!??" Then she let go of him, and ran down the corridors. Harry didn't think she was going with anyone. She didn't seem to care though. Harry believed that Ingy was the kind of girl who went alone on dances and yule balls and that stuff. Ron and Hermione was going together. They were smiling at each other all the time, like they were happy all the time too. Fred was going with Angelina, George was going with Alicia (Harry thought) and Lee Jordan was going with Katie. Harry had heard that Dawn was going with Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, but he wasn't sure. Cho's friends, Laura and Maeve were going with some Ravenclaw guys Harry never had heard of before, called Jerry Cohler and Brett Teeshham. They were tall, athletic, and they looked quite frightening too. Harry didn't want to get in trouble with them. Draco was going with Pansy Parkinson, and Harry thought Crabbe or Goyle were going with Millicent Bulstrode. He didn't care about the Slytherins, as long as they didn't win against them in quidditch.  
  
"Wake up, Harry!" said Ron and threw a pillow at him. "Present time." Harry took on his glasses and noticed presents in the end of his bed. There was more than he'd expected. He opened a large, soft present, from Molly which was excisting of one jumper (green) pies (mince, apple and blueberry) and some home made caramel. Then he's got an envelope from the Dursleys. It was a letter in it;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
We have received your letter, and we allow you to live with your godfather. We send you a present. Dudley says hello. Vernon and Petunia  
  
It was the longest letter the Dursleys had ever sent to Harry. In the envelope was a Snickers bar. He gave it to Ron, who didn't like it, but ate it because it was made by muggles. Then a present from Hermione. It was a book, it was titled; Famous Feints for Seekers. Harry thought it was great. From Ron he got a package with chocolate frogs. And he got a present from Lupin too, with a letter! He read the letter first;  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Merry cristmas. I heard that Sirius is the new potions teacher. That's great! I wish I could be a teacher at Hogwarts again. Maybe I'll be it some time. I send you a present, hope it's useful. Say hello to Sirius and Albus from me. Take care, Remus  
  
A present aye? thought Harry as he lay the letter away. He opened it. It was a book with hexes! Happy! Harry grinned. He opened a card. From Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy cristmas. Sirius  
  
That was quite short, thought Harry. He opened the present. It was an old piece of parchment.  
  
The marauder's map, part II  
  
Wicked! Harry looked at it.  
  
Map of Diagon and Knockturn Alley  
  
It was a note there, written by Sirius:  
  
Password: I swear, I won't do anything goodie-goodie with this map.  
  
How to make it go away: I did a lot of pranks. I promise!!!!!  
  
Cool. Harry smirked. A present from Ginny, a polishing kit. Like I didn't have any, thought Harry, but appreciated the caring.  
  
And at last: What was this? A big envelope. From who? Ingy!? Harry thought it was kinda cool done, since she hated him. He opened it. A drawing, of Harry. He looked like himself, only he looked like a cartoon. He smiled. The Harry-cartoon was saying: "I'm not that stupid." On the end, Ingy had written, From Ingy. Caring, thought Harry. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him yet. But who cared! It was cristmas!  
  
Harry walked down, to the Great Hall. It was magnificent, as always. Fleur was there, and she was magnificent as well, thought Harry. Harry noticed Dawn was there with her best friend, Karen. They spotted Harry and walked to him. "Hi, Harry," said Dawn. "Hi, Harry," said Karen. She seemed nice.  
  
"So, who're you going with at the yule ball?" asked Dawn. "I'm going with Ginny." "Who's that?" said Dawn and looked clueless at Karen. Karen shrugged. "She has red hair," said Harry silently. "Oh!" said Dawn, confused. "I thought her name was Ginger. But, anyway, I'm going with Roger Davies." "Well, that's nice," said Harry. "Who are you going with?" he asked Karen. "Well, I was hoping to go with that weird girl's brother, but he's going with that bimbo, you know Cho Chang?" "She's not a bimbo," said Harry, softly. "She is," said Karen. "But I'm going with George Weasly." "Really?" said Harry. "I thought he was going with Alicia Spinnet. "Not anymore," said Karen happily. Harry smiled. "Well, bye then," he said. "Bye!" said Dawn. "Say hello to.Gina from me!" "Ginny," said Harry. "What?" "Never mind." They walked to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Harry noticed that Ingy was sitting there, staring at him. "She IS a bimbo," she muttered. "I'm not weird, but Cho Chang IS a bimbo." "What?" said Harry, feeling some of his anger get back to him again. "Nothing." Ingy looked at him with narrow eyes. "My parents were wondering," she started, "they wanted me to bring some friends home to stay in the easter holidays. I was wondering - if you might wanna join?" They were friends? "Hermione is coming, and Ginny, but I haven't asked Ron yet." "Sure," said Harry. It sounded like a good idea. It would be cool to meet Ingy's family. "Great," said Ingy and looked at the table. Then she ran off the the Gryffindor Common room. 


	8. The yule ball

Now, this ball is dedicated to all the people I know. Dawn, I hope it's okay I used Spencer in my fic (  
  
  
  
The yule ball  
  
  
  
The clock was soon eight, that was when the ball was starting. Harry was fixing himself up, hoping that maybe Cho would ask him to dance. Ron was admiering his new navy blue robes. "I look so handsome!" he declared. Harry tried to hide his smile. "Who're you two going with?" he asked Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "I'm going with Laura Caitlin, you know, one of Parvati's friends from Ravenclaw. Y'know her twin sister Padma's friends. She's so cool." Said Dean. "And you?" he asked Seamus. "Lavender this year too," he said sadly. "To tell the truth, I wanted to go with Maeve, that Cho Chang's friend, but she's taken by this really scary dude. Was it Jerry? Or Brett?" Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to meet them in a dark night." They walked down to the Common Room.  
  
"Who're you going with?" Harry asked Ingy.  
  
"I made an appointment with Spencer from Ravenclaw," she said. "His sister is keen on Hawk. He'll go with his sister, and I'll go with Hawk. He fancies her too. In that way everyone will get satisfied. And Spencer's very handsome," she added, blushing.  
  
Harry grinned. But then Ginny came down the stairs. Harry looked at her. He had to admit, she looked actually very cute. She was wearing pastel purple silk robes, and she had curled her red hair and sat it up in this weird ponytail. She had taken (to Harry's big surprise) mascara on her eyelashes, and her large, brown eyes looked beautiful. She'd never worn make-up when Harry was around.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hiiii," said Ginny dreamily. Harry spotted Parvati in the crowd, she was looking stunning as the last ball. She didn't seem to be too keen on having Neville as her partner, but she looked happy enough; Neville had grown a little this year.  
  
They walked down to the entrance hall, where Ron and Hermione was waiting for them. Hermione was wearing black velour robes, and had her hair loose, but it wasn't bushy. Harry thought she looked very beautiful. It looked like Ron thought that too; he was gazing at her all the time. But then, to Harry's horror, came Cho and her date, that ugly brother of Ingy, Athon. Cho was wearing dark grey satin robes, and her short black hair was set up. She looked even more beautiful than the last yule ball. He looked down. He thought maybe Ginny would feel neglected, but he didn't care. Cho, he thought, feeling angry.  
  
"Come on," said Ginny and pulled his arm. Harry took his eyes away from Cho.  
  
"Wha'?" said Harry and looked at her.  
  
"It's open now," she said and looked on the floor.  
  
"Oh!" said Harry, and took her arm. They walked into the great hall. Ginny didn't look at him.  
  
They sat at an empty table, Ron, Hermione, Ingy and Spencer joined them. Dawn, Roger, Karen and George did as well.  
  
The band started playing. Ron and Hermione went to dance. Cho and Athon too. Ginny avoided looking at Harry. Maybe she was mad at him.  
  
As the band was playing songs, Something suddenly happened.  
  
"Help!" It was Cho who screamed. "Help!"  
  
The crowd got up and got to Cho. Ingy did as well, and Harry thought he maybe should too. Ingy got there first. She stood there, looking at it in shock; Athon lay lifeless on the floor. His brown eyes were wide open. Ingy stared at him. Hermione rushed to them.  
  
"What?" she wanted to know, "what happened?"  
  
Ingy's face was white.  
  
"A-athon. Look." It looked like Ingy bit her cheek very hard.  
  
"Is he dead?" said Harry. Ingy just looked at him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she sneered.  
  
"I - is he.I mean.dead?" Hermione and Ron stared at him. It was like they were thinking, 'Oh, no, Harry, you shouldn't have said that.'  
  
Ingy's eyes became as wide as Athon's. Then she lifted her arm, and punched Harry in the mouth with all her strength. And ran away. Ginny followed her, throwing a nasty look at Harry.  
  
Dumbledore walked to them. Everyone were screaming and crying hystericly, especially the girls. Cho, however, seemed quite silent. Harry's mouth was bleeding, and some teeth fell out. He picked them up.  
  
"I need to have a word with you, Cho," said Dumbledore friendly. Cho nodded and swallowed.  
  
"Is he." she started to say.  
  
"He is alive," said Dumbledore. "But he needs to go to the hospital wing."  
  
Me too, thought Harry, clutching his teeth.  
  
"I 'ill go too Pwoffesow," he said.  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
Harry ran up all the way to the hospital wing, his hand around his bloody teeth. She didn't have to do that, he thought angrily. But then, he had asked if her brother was dead. Maybe it sounded like he hoped so. But actually, he felt sorry for Cho. Although Athon wasn't the right for her.  
  
"Hello, Potter," said Madame Pomfrey tiredly, "what have you done now, then?"  
  
"I 'ost some pheeph, pwoffefow," he said. "Can 'ou make phem gho bach pweafe?"  
  
"Yes, I can, but you better stay in the hospital wing."  
  
"Phank 'ou. And whaf 'appened wif Aphon?"  
  
"Petrified," said Madame Pomfrey and sighed.  
  
"Iph fewe a bafilifk?" said Harry, swallowing. The last time a basilisk was involved, he was kinda involved too.  
  
"I don't think there's a basilisk," she said. "Harry, have you heard any voices lately?"  
  
"No, pwofeffow. 'An 'ou pweafe helph me now?"  
  
"Yes, of course I can." Madame Pomfrey gave him a goblet. "Drink this," she said. "And you can go to bed there. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, and drank the goblet. Then he changed to a pyjamas, and went to bed. He wasn't very tired. He thought about Athon being petrified. What if he got petrified too? And who was petrifying? He noticed he was sweating. He shoved off thoughts like; Hey, Harry, remember what Professor Trelwaney Saw? You remember? 'I See dead people.' But Athon wasn't dead. He was petrified. So maybe you'll die then Harry. Don't think like that! thought Harry, wiping off his sweat. Then, suddenly, Ingy and her brother Hawk came in, Harry hid under the blanket. They went to Athon.  
  
"He's only petrified," said Ingy gently to Hawk, who looked like he was petrified too.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked, shivering.  
  
"He's alive, but he can't hear us, or see us. It's kinda like a coma. Although here we need Mandrake potion to wake him up. He's like.glass."  
  
"You mean that he can break if we lose him and he lands on the floor?"  
  
Harry felt Ingy smiling.  
  
"No, not really. But he'll wake up soon. You have about Mandrakes this year, right?"  
  
"Yeah.but they haven't grown up yet."  
  
"They will soon. And besides, it's holidays now, and in the Easter holidays, we'll go home, and Ginny, Ron and Hermione will visit us."  
  
"I thought Harry was going too?"  
  
"Yeah.and Harry, of course."  
  
"Why did you punch him?"  
  
"He really got on my nerves. He's in love with Cho Chang, you see. Athon was with her. Although he shouldn't."'  
  
"I know. Cho Chang. Athon finally gets a girlfriend. Who is it? Cho Chang. Dad wouldn't be happy. I guess mom wouldn't either. Although she's a muggle, she's heard it all from dad."  
  
"I wonder what's with her. Dad doesn't seem to like that family."  
  
"Oh, well. Ingy, I'm going to the Common room now. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Hawk."  
  
Hawk left. Ingy threw a look at Athon, then she noticed Harry, looked at him for a while, then she said, "I'm sorry Harry. But when you're such a jerk, there's nothing left to do." Then she left too, probably to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
What was it with Cho? Harry thought she was all right. Then what about Ingy's family? Why did they dislike her family? Myabe because they're pretty, thought Harry. Hey, that's not a nice thing to say! But, he bet the Chang family was very pretty. He thought the Vieeld family maybe was quite ordinary. Ordinary. Weird. At least Athon. It was impossible to get that ugly! But Cho liked him, though. Maybe Cho had got some brain damage recently. Shut UP, Harry, he thought. Cho could never get any braindamage. She was in Ravenclaw. Harry wished he was in Ravenclaw too. Athon was in Ravenclaw too, so it was quite obvious that he was smart. Athon. What an ugly name. It sounded like he was evil or something. Evil. Evil. E.V.I.L. Ingy's parents must be nuts, thought Harry as he fell asleep. 


	9. Four birthdays and a funeral

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to me and my beautiful house. Hah! No, just kidding. But the house you see, is my house.  
  
So, it's dedicated to.my few readers. And to the Andrezlians. Thank you! (  
  
And it's dedicated to my little brother Hawk, who wanted to have a big birthday!  
  
Oh, and sorry for the insanely long chapter..  
  
Chapter 9: Four birthdays and a Funeral  
  
And, so it was back to school. Harry and the other ones were working hard for all the O.W.L.s. Nothing had changed, except Harry had noticed that Hermione and Ron had started to hold hands and smile constantly.  
  
There's someone who's got it, thougth Harry miserably. Not that he wasn't happy for them, cause he was, but Cho had got a new boyfriend. Now from Hufflepuff. What's wrong with the Gryffindors? Another thing, the Easter holidays were soon. Both Ingy, Hawk and Athon had their birthdays in the Easter holidays this year. Although Athon was still petrified, Ingy's parent wasn't worried, had Ingy told them. Hawk had told their mother all about the Mandrakes. So, when April 7th came, the holidays started. Athon's birthday was on the 8th, Hawk's was on the 9th and Ingy's was on the 13th (a/n: this is all true). Hawk was turning 13, Ingy was turning 15, and Athon was turing 18. It would've been a great day if he wasn't petrified, but the Vieelds said he could have a party when he woke up. He was getting a car in birthday present. Hermione and Ginny were in Hogsmeade buying birthday presents, but Harry and Ron didn't feel like it. They were in Hogsmeade, but none of them knew Ingy so well. But Ron had got a present from Ingy on his birthday, which hadn't been a long time ago.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I have to buy one," he sighed as they slowly walked through Zonko's.  
  
"If you buy one, I'll do it too," said Harry, "I don't want to be left alone."  
  
Ron grinned, and they looked in Zonko after presents.  
  
"D'you think she'll like this?" said Harry and held up some fake quills. "I know she likes to draw and stuff."  
  
"But that's fake, right?" said Ron.  
  
"That's the clever part!" said Harry. "She thinks it's a normal quill, and when she's going to draw with it. BAM! And she might wanna borrow it to the Slytherin's!"  
  
"If you really want to." said Ron.  
  
"I really want to," said Harry.  
  
He payed for the fake quill, then Ron bought some dungbombs. For him, and for Ingy's birthday.  
  
They met the rest of them at Three Broomsticks. "Hi, Ron!" said Hermione and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's ears went pink. "Hi," said Harry to Ingy, Ginny and Hermione. They sat down at a table and ordered some butterbeer.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow," said Ingy, "by Floo Powder. Dad has fixed our fireplace. She nodded to Ron;  
  
"Have you ever lived in a muggle house?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No."  
  
"Well, now you can. Mom is pure muggle. Oh, and she doesn't know any english. Only Norwegian."  
  
"Dude!" exclaimed Ron. Ingy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Okay," said Ingy, "Now. when we come to my house. Ginny and Hermione can sleep in the double bed on the guest room. Ron, you can use Athon's room. Harry, you can use the Rabbit Room."  
  
"Rabbit room?" said Harry.  
  
"The room our rabbit used to live in. She's dead now, though. Seven years, she got."  
  
"Okay. So she's not there anymore?"  
  
"Nope. But our dog is, though. Radja. But she's to coward to go down the stairs." Ingy sniggered. "Useless dog, she is."  
  
"You have a dog too?" said Harry. Ingy nodded. "Cool," said Hermione. Harry guessed Ginny knew all this.  
  
After they had been to the Three Broomsticks, they decided to go back to Hogwarts. They were ready to go to the Vieelds.  
  
"Okay," said Ingy as they were standing at the Gryffindor Fireplace, "just say Erik W V 42. Okay? Then you'll get into our fireplace." Ginny, who obviously knew the adress since she had written with Ingy for a time, went first.  
  
"Erik W V 42!" she said, and disappeared. "Um, I'll go now," said Ron. "Erik W V 42!" he yelled, and was gone too. Then Hermione got in, and said the same. Ingy looked at Harry. Harry went into the fireplace. "Erik W V 42!" he said, and left.  
  
"Well, hello!" said Mr Vieeld as Harry came out of the fireplace. "Hello, Mr Vieeld," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, please call me Tore." Tore was tall, with glasses and he looked very serious. He had blue eyes and thick eyebrows. He looked a lot like Hawk, thought Harry. And Ingy as well.  
  
"And meet my wife, Irene." Irene had short, dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes. She was almost the same height as Ingy. Harry shook her hand. "Hi," he said.  
  
"She doesn't speak any english," said Tore. "Sorry," said Harry.  
  
"Han er en søt gutt," said Irene to Tore. "She thinks you are a cute boy," he said to Harry. He looked down.  
  
Ingy was showing them the house after they was attacked by the dog, Radja. Harry had to admit, the dog was quite pretty. She was normal sized, with black and white fur, she was slim, and had a curly tail. Her eyes were deep brown. She jumped on Harry and wagged her tail, he almost fell down. She did the same to the others too. On the living room there was a TV, Ron was very interested in that, and there was a piano and a stereo.  
  
"What's that?" said Ron suddenly and pointed at two machines standing next to each others.  
  
"It's computers," said Ingy, "we have two down stairs too, but Athon's is password protected. Windows Xp," she said and rolled her eyes. Harry had no idea of what Windows Xp was, because Dudley's computer was not his property. Dudley had Playstation, Playstation2, Xbox, Gamecube and Nintendo 64 along with his computer. He also had Gameboy advanced, bacuse he sat down on the last one, and it broke.  
  
"Wow," said Ron breathlessly.  
  
"Ingvild!" sounded Irene's voice, "det er middag!" Ingy turned around to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"It's dinner," she said.  
  
They walked to the kitchen, which was very small.  
  
"Vi spiser i spisestua," said Irene.  
  
"We'll eat in the dining room," said Ingy. "Come on." The dining room was outside the kitchen. There was a large table, and many chairs around it. They sat down. They were eating meat balls and potatoes.  
  
"So, Hermione," said Tore, "I hear you're muggle born."  
  
"That's true," said Hermione proudly.  
  
"And I've heard you do it really well at school too," he added.  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded.  
  
"I'm teaching arithmancy at a magical university here. My students, unfortunatly, aren't too quick, though." He grinned, and kept eating.  
  
  
  
"So, what d'you wanna do?" said Ingy as they were done with the dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged. Hermione, however, was actually interested in the place. "Is there a quidditch pitch here?" she asked.  
  
Ingy smiled. "Did I mention this was a muggle area? No quidditch. But there's soccer, though."  
  
"What's soccer?" asked Ron. "I think Dean Thomas was doing some of that stuff."  
  
"You're kicking a ball," said Ingy miserably. "Not very interesting if you ask me."  
  
"That doesn't sound very interesting. Anything else?" said Ron.  
  
"What about tennis?" sounded a voice behind them.  
  
"Håkon, ta å drit, 'a," said Ingy. (a/n: Translated to: Fuck off, Hawk.)  
  
"Jeg gidder ikke!" said Hawk (a/n: or Håkon. Translated to: I don't want to!)  
  
"Vi kan jo spille tennis, da," said Ingy, completely forgetting that the other ones (except Hawk) couldn't understand what she was talking about. "Vi gjør det. Hadet'a Håkon." (a/n: translated to: We can play tennis, I guess. Let's do it. So long, Hawk.)  
  
They went to the tennis pitch, there were four pitches there. They were playing double. Ginny didn't feel for it, so she was the judge. They were playing double (Ingy and Harry against Ron and Hermione).  
  
"Hurrah!" exlaimed Ron as they were leading 40-0 against Harry and Ingy. He gave Hermione a smooch on her mouth.  
  
"Herm-Own-Ninny!" they heard someone saying.  
  
"Krum!" said Hermione in disbelief. "What are.what.I mean. What are you doing here?"  
  
Krum answered, looking stunned.  
  
"I vos in England vhen I thought of visiting you. Bot they said you vos in Norway. I vent here vit Flo Powder. Dombeldor told me vere you vos. I vent here."  
  
"Krum, listen."  
  
"Herm-Own-Ninny, how could you. I thought you vos liking me. Ve are through, Herm-Own-Ninny."  
  
He walked away. Then a girl (Harry couldn't see who she was came over to him, and started to comfort him. Krum was crying.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, Ron too. Hermione blushed deeply.  
  
"Erm," she said, still blushing, "I forgot to tell him that I really really like him as a friend, but I don't actually think we're meant for each other, and it's not him, it's me, but I really want to be friends." She looked down on the red ground on the tennis pitch.  
  
"It WAS him, Hermione. Not you," said Ron.  
  
Hermione started to smile. "Ron, can you ever forgive me?" she asked, her red colour was starting to fade.  
  
"Of course I can, Hermione. You can't keep going out with some guy who can't pronounce your name correctly."  
  
She grinned. "Thank you, Ron. I knew you would understand." She hugged him.  
  
  
  
Athon's birthday was over, and now it was Hawk's turn. Ingy woke everybody up at eight o'clock, since Hawk never managed to sleep long on his birthdays.  
  
"You can go to bed afterwards," she promised, as they went up to Hawk's room. Ingy's mom was holding some presents, so was Tore and Ingy. Harry had a strange thought that Hawk was maybe not asleep. Then Ingy opened the door, and they started to sing;  
  
What day is it today? It's Håkon's birthday! What a day for a birthday! Let's go have some cake.  
  
"Wooowh," said Hawk, and sat up in his bed. Ingy's mom handed him a present. He opened it. "Yay, a walkie-talkie!" he axclaimed (a/n my brother's always wanted that.) and looked at it for a while. Then his father gave him a long, thin present. Harry had a long experience with long, thin presents. "A Nimbus 2001! So much better than my old Cleansweep 7!" he said. Then, Ingy said they could go to bed again.  
  
When they got up, around noon, Ingy's dad was reading the newspaper. "Look at this," he said, holding it up. It said:  
  
QUIDDITCH LEGEND DEAD  
  
Yesterday died the legendaric Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum. He was found in his own bathtub.  
  
"Oh, God," whispered Hermione and lay her hand on her chest. She started to read;  
  
'Bulgaria's seeker Viktor Krum (19) died last night, he was proboably murdered. He was found in his own bath tub in Bulgaria. Sources says he had been in Norway to see his girlfriend, muggle born Hermione Granger (15) who was on Easter holiday, visiting her friend Ingy Vieeld. Some people also say he had a suicide, since Hermione had cheated on him earlier that day. Krum got comforted by his new lover - '  
  
"New lover!" said Hermione indignantly,  
  
'Who is unknown. It's of course possible that she killed him too. Krum will be buried 19/04 in his hometown in Bulgaria.'  
  
"Dead?" said Hermione, her voice was shaking when she lay down the paper. "Is this all my fault?"  
  
Ingy rolled her eyes,  
  
"Hermione, he'd already got a new lover," she said, "of course it's not your fault."  
  
"You can never know," said Hermione, she looked pale. Ingy sighed. "Come on, it was NOT your fault. Viktor Krum was a big snob anyway, so don't care about those stupid articles."  
  
"I guess, then," said Hermione.  
  
"Great!" said Ingy. Then they had to make Hawk's birthday party ready.  
  
  
  
It had gone four days, and now it was Ingy's birthday too. They came in and sang the birthday song, however it wasn't eight o'clock this time. Harry looked forward to give her his present, which he was very proud of.  
  
"Happy birtday, Ingy!" he said and handed her the present. She opened it. She didn't look overwhelmed by it, though.  
  
"A quill," she said. "Thanks Harry. And a card; To Ingy. Happy sixteenth birthday. From Harry." She rolled her eyes, but also grinned a little. "Harry, I'm turning fifteen, not sixteen. My mom placed me in school way to early, didn't you know?" It all came back to him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, maybe." Ingy laughed. "Thanks anyway. But I have too much quills, though." But this is not a quill! thought Harry. It's a fake one! She lay the quill on her nightstand. She opened the other presents; a book, another book, another book, colours, painting kit, another book, and a Gryffindor scarf. "Great!" she said and took it around her neck. Hawk had a Hufflepuff one. She grinned at them. Then she said, "Go Gryffindor!" Everyone joined (except Hawk) and they all laughed. It was a great birthday.  
  
A/N: How was it? Please Read and Review. If I write anything wrong, please correct me. I'm not always good with grammar, if you add the fact that I'm from Norway ((  
  
Ingy 


End file.
